


Make this place your home

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Philadelphia Flyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakub's a worrier and Claude is drowning in pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make this place your home

“Easy, Claude _,_ easy,” Jakub says, holding gently to Claude’s hips.

Claude has his head tipped back, fingers curled against Jakub’s stomach, and he shivers delightedly. “I’m alright; just give me a minute.”

Jakub rubs little circles into Claude’s hips, strokes his thighs and just watches him. He lets his eyes wander down Claude’s chest and abdomen and absolutely drools at the sight. Claude, although he tries his hardest, always puts on weight over the summer. He carries it on his stomach and Jakub can’t get enough of it. He brushes his fingertips over Claude’s belly, enjoys the little quiver there when Claude tenses.

“Okay,” Claude kind of sighs, his shoulders less tense and his face content. “Okay.”

“Look at me,” Jakub instructs, strokes his hand down Claude’s chest and stomach, curls his fingers around Claude’s waist. “Go slow.”

Claude nods, sits up on his knees to sink back down. He moans and shudders eagerly, mouth falling open in pleasure. Jakub rests his hands on Claude’s thighs, feels the ripple of muscle and strokes the soft skin there. After a while, Claude’s legs tremble with each movement, he’s slick with sweat, and he’s leaking copiously onto Jakub’s stomach. He whines with each down stroke, fingers flexing restlessly.

“Turn over, darling,” Jakub says sweetly and Claude whimpers.

He pulls away carefully, shifts over onto his back, and lets Jakub settle between his legs. Jakub smoothes his curls, kisses him on the forehead.

“You’re so warm. Are you comfortable?”

Claude nods, but Jakub knows the flush on his cheeks is too bright. He sits back and reaches up to yank the chain on the ceiling fan. Claude is more relaxed and he arches so nicely for Jakub.

“Relax,” he soothes, fingers pressing gently into Claude’s lower back as he holds his hips.

It’s easy to slide inside him, and Claude lets out a nearly obscene moan. He wraps his legs around Jakub, holds him close and tight. Jakub’s thrusts are gentle and shallow like he knows Claude loves.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Claude calls out, voice high and strained like he’s holding back and he’s trembling. “Jake, _ohh._ ”

Jakub lets his fingers trail down over Claude’s belly and his hips jump forward of their own accord, Claude gives a loud moan in response. He sneaks his hand down to massage the skin just above where they’re connected and Claude jerks with a startled cry, back curving sharply. He grips the sheets nearly vice-like and can’t seem to make a noise. Jakub keeps his thrusts timed with the gentle pressure and Claude babbles out indiscernible French. He comes with a sharp gasping cry of Jakub’s name, reaches up to hold tight to his shoulders. Jakub thrusts a few more times, jerking forward as he comes and Claude kisses him sloppy and perfect.

“I’m sorry,” Jakub says into Claude’s mouth as he pulls out, so careful and apologetic. “Stay right here.”

Jakub returns from the bathroom cleaner than before and cleans Claude up with familiar, methodical hands. Claude arches and smiles under his care. He’s on the brink of sleep when Jakub climbs into bed with him. He curls around Claude, holding him close and kissing his neck.

Claude makes a happy little sound in his throat, melts into Jakub’s arms. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Jakub kisses Claude’s damp curls and smiles when Claude links their fingers together over his heart.


End file.
